PessoaPessoa/05
Rei, Rainha e Escravo é o quinto episódio de Pessoa 5. Enredo *Johny: ...E finalmente, foi nesse dia que nós-- *???: Roubaram o coração de Joseph Kerr? *Johny: Deixa eu fazer um mistério, filho da puta. *???: Considerando o que se sucedeu, e onde você está atualmente, é uma presunção bem óbvia. *Johny: idai porra fodase teu presunto *???: Então, esse foi o primeiro atentado dos Ladrões Fantasmas de Coração, huh? Na sua escola, foram espalhadas essas cartas. A figura obscurecida tira uma carta vermelha com letras recortadas de revistas, a colocando sobre a mesa. *Johny: É, o nosso logo era bem feio antes do Fox entrar. — Ele ri um pouco. *???: Chega de piadinhas. Essa carta diretamente confronta Joseph Kerr, e, de fato, ele era um homem nefasto que intimidava, agredia e assediava seus alunos. Ninguém podia enfrentá-lo diretamente... Até vocês chegarem. Conte tudo detalhadamente. Finalmente se entregando aos pedidos de seu novo não-gato de estimação, Johny Amamiya dorme. Em seus sonhos, ele novamente é preso na Sala de Veludo, encontrando com Igor e suas guardas, Caroline e Justine. *Caroline: Finalmente, detento! Você deveria escutar aquele bicho estranho mais cedo! *Justine: Nosso mestre, mais uma vez, deseja falar sobre o seu progresso. *Igor: Estou deveras orgulhoso do quanto já progrediu em tão pouco tempo. Você realmente é o Vigarista que salvará a humanidade da ruína... *Johny: eu não ligo *Igor: ...Por isso, finalmente lhe darei o seu poder completo. *Johny: Hm? *Igor: Como o curinga do seu grupo, você tem acesso à habilidade de controlar mais do que uma Pessoa em um minúsculo número. *Johny: Tipo um Pokémon? *Igor: Exatamente como um Pokémon. Exceto que posso acrescentar a esse número quando seu poder se elevar. *Johny: Isso é interessante... Uma das guardas bate seu cassetete contra as grades, afastando Amamiya um pouco. *Caroline: Não é assim que se agradece as pessoas, detento! *Johny: eu não ligo *Justine: Deveria. Sua vida está em jogo. *Igor: Heheh. Eu não ligo. Portanto, agora é hora de você acordar, Vigarista. Em um piscar de olhos, o mundo azulado em que estava desaparece como se fosse uma mera ilusão, como de costume. Na Acadêmia Shujin, Johny e Luciana andam juntos após suas aulas terminarem, conversando sobre assuntos variados. *Luciana: ...É estranho pensar de que só alguns dias atrás, estavam me comparando a você, e agora somos parceiros no crime. *Johny: Acontece, eu acho. *Luciana: Não tenho duvidas de que foi o Kerr quem espalhou aquelas coisas terríveis sobre você. De uma forma, essa missão não é só por eu e o Lothbrock, mas você também, Johny. *Johny: Pra mim, isso não importa. Eu vou fazer isso por vocês. Algumas pessoas correndo esbarram nos dois antes de continuarem indo até uma grande multidão se formando ao redor das paredes da escola. *Johny: O que é isso? O professor Kerr aparece, empurrando os alunos da multidão de lado e tirando uma carta avermelhada da parede, enfurecido com o que lê. *Joseph: Quem foi o imbecil que escreveu isso?! Eles serão expulsos imediatamente, e se eu não receber respostas, haverão consequências para todos vocês! ...Especialmente você. — Ele aponta para Amamiya. *Johny: Hmph. *Joseph: Não se esqueça de falar comigo depois, Takamaki. — Ele vai embora, soltando a carta vermelha no chão. *Luciana: Eu não vou, mas tudo bem. *Johny: Heh. *Luciana: Ele sabe de que estivemos lá? *Johny: Não. São cognições. Ele jamais saberá de que algo está acontecendo nele, além do aviso. Falando nisso... Amamiya pega a carta que Kerr soltou, um pouco amassada pela fúria do professor, e os dois leem os seus conteúdos. Senhor '''Joseph Kerr', o plebeu da luxúria.'' Nós sabemos o quão terrível você é, e como você pratica seus desejos perversos em alunos que não conseguem o contestar. Por isso, decidimos que nós vamos roubar esses desejos e fazê-lo confessar aos seus pecados com sua própria boca imunda. Isso será feito hoje, então esperamos que esteja pronto. Assinado, '''Os Ladrões Fantasmas de Corações'.'' *Johny: Caralho. *Luciana: Olha, o texto não ficou ruim, mas essa imagem é bem malfeita. *Johny: Ladrões Fantasmas de Corações... GL chega até a dupla, sorridente. *GL: O que acharam? *Johny: Ficou muito foda. *Luciana: Aceitável. A mochila de Johny começa a se remexer, quando de repente Thor emerge de seus materiais escolares. *Johny: Como você se escondeu aí esse tempo todo? *Thor: ...Chegou a hora. O grupo, ao se isolar da multidão, parte para o Metaverso através do MetaNav, distorcendo o mundo e alcançando o Castelo da Luxúria pela última vez. Dessa vez, o mundo está mais agitado e turbulento do que de costume, cheio de cavalheiros prontos para exterminar qualquer coisa que se aproxime. Kerr está pronto para tudo. Isso não importa, entretanto, já que os ladrões furtivamente avançam pelo palácio, mas não quebrando a tradição de quebrar potes sem motivo algum, por causa que pote tem que se foder mesmo. *Joker: Vamos tentar ter máxima cautela, pessoal. Nunca se sabe quando vamos esbarrar em um inimigo. *Kira: Joker, do que você tá falando?! Estamos enfrentando um inimigo nesse momento! — Ele desvia de uma espadada enquanto responde. *Joker: Sim, mas mantenha isso em mente. O grupo encara um cavalheiro das tropas de Kerr, avançando com sua espada prateada. Johny olha para a máscara que os soldados sempre possuem, curioso. Aproveitando de um ataque falho do oponente, Amamiya pula sobre suas costas e arranca a máscara, destruindo o seu disfarce e revelando um monstro diferenciado... uma fada vestindo um maiô, luvas e meias azuladas. *Kira: H-hm?! *Skull: O que você fez?! Joker remove sua máscara, invocando sua Pessoa, Quazar, que libera raios escuros sobre a fada, batendo em sua fraqueza diretamente. *Fada: Ngh! *Joker: Sei lá, eu pensei sobre nossas máscaras e nas máscaras que esses caras usam. No final, eles são tipo nossas Pessoas. *Fada: Você é, tipo, totalmente idiota! — Mesmo dizendo isso, ela cora. *Joker: pdp A fada é consumida por um fogaréu azulado, sendo presa à máscara de Johny, ao lado de Quazar. *Kira: O que acabou de acontecer? *Skull: A-aquela coisa entrou na sua máscara?! *Delta: ? *Joker: opora Logo, o grupo chega até o portão que leva até a sala do trono de Kerr, que está aberto dessa vez. As janelas foram trancafiadas, e a sala continua vazia. Mesmo suspeitando disso, os jovens alcançam a sala do tesouro, determinados. O tesouro sumiu. *''Joseph'': Procurando alguma coisa? — O dono do palácio ri insanamente, segurando a orbe com as mãos. *Skull: Ele consegue mover o tesouro com as próprias mãos. *Joker: Deu pra perceber, Skull. *''Joseph'': Então não era brincadeira, afinal. Isso são meus desejos... Parecem longes de serem perversos ou estarem afetando a criançada, como vocês afirmam. — Ele ri mais ainda, enquanto o tesouro toma a forma de uma coroa dourada. *Kira: Ele vê o troféu como uma coroa. *Delta: Faz sentido, dado o visual desse lugar horrendo. *''Joseph'': Estão aqui para tirar isso daqui de mim? Perderam a cabeça, seus... seus monte de lixo?! Eu vou pessoalmente expulsar vocês... De suas patéticas vidas. Achei que você tinha a atitude de uma verdadeira rainha, Takamaki... Mas agora vejo que você só curte chupar rola de chads e caras que te maltratam e te amam por sua aparência... *Delta: Tch! *''Joseph'': Não é Dificuldade: Fácil ser gamer... A sala começa a tremer, com pedaços de pedra caindo sobre o chão em que pisam. A distorção começa a se intensificar, alterando o visual do local aos poucos. *''Joseph'': Mas chega de papo... Vamos praticar a minha magnum opus. O meu ápice teátrico. Vamos ver vocês do jeito que eu quero, fazendo as coisas que eu quero, sob a visão que eu quero! — Ele continua rindo enquanto fala. O monarca coloca sua coroa sobre sua cabeça, se transformando — Agora possuindo cabelos verdes lambidos, maquiagem facial, nenhuma camisa, calças pretas, botas roxas e a palavra Damaged tatuada em sua testa; *''Asmodeus'': A partir desse momento... Eu não sou mais o seu professor Joseph Kerr... Se refiram a mim como Asmodeus...! A sala se transforma em um palco, e o grupo é preso entre linhas e cordões, enquanto o cenário vai se modificando para se conformar ao roteiro de Asmodeus. As tropas do castelo vão surgindo do chão, se aproximando lentamente do grupo indefeso, enquanto Asmodeus prepara um ataque contra os ladrões. *Skull: D-droga! *Delta: ...! *Kira: Maldição...! *Joker: Ngh! Quazar! A Pessoa de Amamiya surge ao seu lado, solto das manipulações do vilão desmascarado. Quazar gera um escudo com as suas mãos e se defende das rajadas de luzes disparadas pelo demônio, contra-atacando com um arremesso do seu escudo protetor. *''Asmodeus'': Patético. — O ataque devolvido parece não ter efeito no monstro. *Joker: Anda, não se permitam ser vítimas desse cara! Seguindo o conselho do líder da equipe, os seus parceiros abanam suas cabeças para respondê-lo positivamente. *Kira: Cat-Man, en garde! *Skull: Mostra do que você é feito, White! *Delta: Passe adiante as ordens reais, K-Girl! As Pessoas do seu grupo vão enfrentando Asmodeus ao mesmo tempo, lhe mantendo ocupado defendendo todos os lados de seus ataques e então retribuindo com ofensivas poderosas. *Kira: Joker, você consegue lutar?! *Joker: ...Os poderes do Quazar não parecem ser úteis nesse momento... — Ele diz, incomodado. Uma borboleta azulada surge na sua frente, enquanto a voz de Igor ecoa na sua cabeça. *Igor: "...Como o curinga do seu grupo, você tem acesso à habilidade de controlar mais do que uma Pessoa ''em um minúsculo número..."'' Tendo escutado isso, Joker novamente chama sua Pessoa, mas dessa vez não se trata de Quazar, mas sim, a fada que ele havia adquirido anteriormente. *Joker: Pixie! Pixie, sob o comando do garoto, pisca para os inimigos e estende suas mãos, disparando raios de eletricidade que vão aniquilando as tropas de Kerr e auxiliando a equipe contra a forma monstruosa que o rei assumiu. *Skull: A fada! *Kira: Você consegue usar mais do que uma Pessoa?! *''Asmodeus'': É inútil! Nenhuma habilidadezinha extra vai ajudar vocês agora! Eu cansei de recuar sempre que algo de "grande" acontece! *Joker: E isso vai ser a razão da sua queda. — Ele sorri de forma ousada. Pixie direciona seu olhar para o grupo, atirando faíscas pequenas que destroem as cordas que os prendem, permitindo que possam agir muito mais. *Delta: Boa! *Kira: Você é algo mais, Joker! O grupo, prontos e determinados, continuam contra-atacando contra as forças de Asmodeus, mais capazes do que nunca. A batalha continua se escalando, com Asmodeus disparando suas rajadas de luz, e os Ladrões Fantasmas de Corações atacando com suas diversas habilidades elementais. Eventualmente, Asmodeus os empurra com um vento dramático. *''Asmodeus'': Joker... Por que não se junta a mim...? Você não quer ter poder... Qualquer menininha pra você... Destruir a sociedade...?! Fique ao meu lado... Seremos invencíveis com nossos poderes combinados... *Joker: E deixar esses caras de lado? Você não entende quem eu sou, Joseph Kerr. Joker tira sua máscara e revela Quazar mais uma vez. Ele avança contra Asmodeus, que tenta se defender de qualquer ataque direto ou elemental. Entretanto, a mira da Pessoa é a coroa, que é retirada da cabeça do demônio, removendo o seu poder de uma vez por todas. *''Asmodeus'': N-não! *Joker: Agora é com vocês! Com as defesas do rei abaixadas, Skull e Delta correm juntos até o vilão, atacando com seus ataques nucleares e elétricos combinados, jogando-o contra uma parede, desmanchando-a imediatamente com o tamanho poder. Dos destroços, Asmodeus se encontra em uma varanda que mostra a altura tremenda do atual andar até o chão. É uma morte certa. *Joker: E aí, vocês querem encerrar as coisas...? O demônio olha para o grupo, aterrorizado e de joelhos. *Delta: Claro que não. Temos o que queríamos. Nosso objetivo era fazer ele confessar e ser julgado pelos pecados que ele cometeu. *Skull: Exato. A quarta membra pega a coroa de Joseph Kerr dos chãos da sala de trono. O castelo, tendo perdido a fonte de sua distorção, começa a desmoronar, enquanto a sombra de Joseph Kerr desaparece. *Kira: D-droga, temos que correr! Os ladrões abandonam a sala de trono que desaba sobre si mesma, desesperados buscando o portão que os levará de volta ao mundo real. Desviando de pedregulhos que caem do teto, a equipe vê a luz no fim do túnel. Thor retorna à sua forma normal no meio do caminho, pousando no ombro de Johny. Chegando na realidade normal, o grupo para por um instante, recuperando seus fôlegos. *Johny: H-heh. Conseguimos. *GL: F-finalmente... *Thor: Cadê o troféu?! *Luciana: Aqui...! — Ela ergue o objeto que antes tinha a aparência de uma coroa e... ...Agora possui o visual de um controle de videogame, com a distorção tendo sido abandonada no Metaverso. *Thor: Isso não é um troféu... *Johny: Um gamer até o final, pelo visto. *GL: Qual era aquela de Asmodeus, aliás? *Luciana: Quem liga? Os ladrões percebem vários alunos indo para o teatro da acadêmia, de diversas turmas e anos. *Johny: ...Tinha algo para hoje? *GL: A apresentação do Kerr, eu acho. *Luciana: Heh. Isso vai ser bom. Vamos lá. Chegando na área, os quatro percebem Joseph Kerr entrando no centro do palco com um olhar arrasado, para a surpresa de todos. O diretor Wilson Fisk, sentado em uma das fileiras da frente, se levanta. *Fisk: A-algum problema, senhor Kerr? *Joseph: Sim... Eu vim me desculpar. E-eu acabei de ter um momento... Para refletir... Para pensar... O grupo sorri vendo aquilo, enquanto as multidões ficam tremendamente confusas com a situação. *Joseph: E-eu fiz coisas que nenhum professor deveria... Eu agredi crianças para que dessem o seu melhor em peças... Destruí a equipe de escritores para calar as reclamações de Gary Lothbrock... Persegui e flertei com Luciana Takamaki... Tudo para me beneficiar... O professor cai de joelhos e bate seu punho contra o chão do palco, enquanto lágrimas começam a cair de seu rosto. A platéia não sabe o que sentir ou o que está acontecendo, exceto por quatro indivíduos na entrada do teatro. *Luciana: Você é terrível, Kerr. — Ela grita para ser escutada dentre a platéia turbulenta. *Joseph: ...Eu discordaria, se você estivesse errada... E-eu não serei seu professor. Nunca mais. Eu não mereço ter esse cargo, e vocês também não merecem ter que viver com alguém como eu mexendo com vocês... Com o movimento passando, os quatro se encontram novamente fora da escola. *Thor: Um sucesso completo. *Luciana: Nós temos que comemorar essa vitória! *Johny: Que tal em um restaurante foda? *GL: Eu não tenho nem dinheiro pra comprar uma Monster e você espera que nós consigamos bancar uma refeição em um restaurante foda? *Johny: justo vamos na minha casa msm No Leblanc, Clint percebe e se estranha com a chegada do grupo. *Clint: Eu achei que fossem clientes. Que decepção. *Johny: Clint, eu decidi trazer meus amigos para uma festinha, tudo bem por você? *Clint: Claro, nem vem ninguém aqui faz umas cinco horas. Vou fechar a loja. Só não toquem em nada da cozinha. Barton abandona o recinto, deixando as chaves da loja para Amamiya. *GL: Você mora aqui? *Johny: Sim. *Thor: Nós moramos, seu corno. *Johny: comunismo *Luciana: Que bosta. O que vocês querem fazer? GL, Johny e Thor olham um para o outro, sabendo exatamente o que devem fazer. Por isso, os ladrões decidem ligar a televisão e assistir o DVD de Esquadrão Suicida pirateado de Asmodeus, enquanto comem a marmita deixada por Clint na geladeira. *Johny: Cara. Ser um ladrão fantasma foi tão foda. *GL: Nós passamos por muita coisa nesses últimos dias. *Luciana: Eu me juntei ontem, mas foi legal mesmo assim. *Thor: miau *Johny: E se a gente não parasse? ...Podíamos ser heróis, atacando os palácios de várias pessoas com as mesmas intenções sinistras do Kerr...! Isso é possível, não é, Thor? *Thor: Mas é claro. Contanto que tenham o nome, local e distorção de um indivíduo, o MetaNav os levará lá sem falha. *GL: Continuar, huh? Isso pode ser divertido. *Luciana: ...Eu não tenho problema nenhum com isso. Nós temos um pacto, aliás. — Ela olha para Johny com um sorriso. — Talvez devessemos estendê-lo ao grupo inteiro, por um tempo indefinido. *Johny: Então vamos lá! Estamos pelo o que der e vier! *GL: Heh. *Thor: Como se vocês tivessem escolha de cair fora depois daquela performance sublime. Você tem poderes incríveis, Joker. *GL: Mas espera. Precisamos de um nome, já que seremos uma equipe para valer, não é? Johny olha para ele com um sorriso, enquanto o filme continua a rodar. *Will Smith: So that's it huh, we the patsies. *Johny: Já temos um nome. Você escolheu ele por nós. *Will Smith: We some kinda-- *Johny: '''Os Ladrões Fantasmas de Corações. E com o pacto reformulado, os quatro continuam a celebrar sua vitória com a formação oficial dos Ladrões Fantasmas de Corações. Sua primeira batalha acaba de terminar, mas muitas outras ainda estão por vir. De uma coisa eles têm certeza no momento, portanto. Se não se moverem, a vida não mudará.